Question: During a recent rainstorm, 7.76 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown, and 8.15 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown. During the same storm, 7.1 inches of snow fell in Emily's hometown. How much more rain fell in Nadia's town than in Stephanie's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Stephanie's town from the amount of rain in Nadia's town. Rain in Nadia's town - rain in Stephanie's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ Nadia's town received 0.39 inches more rain than Stephanie's town.